An organization may employ various types of systems, such as time-management systems, task or project tracking systems, personnel management systems, accounting systems, other systems, or any combination thereof, to maintain and track resources within the organization. Within service industries, such as janitorial services, maintenance service, construction, retail sales, security, or other service industries, it can be difficult to track and assess performance of their most important resources, namely their employees.